


Good Things

by aurawinterrain



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi plays the piano, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Confessions, First Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tsukishima Kei is So Done, waiter bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: Akaashi stumbles upon a small cafe a small distance from his university, only to be greeted with the most enthusiastic waiter ever. Given his general distaste for anyone with a loud personality, he is surprised when he finds himself drawn in by the latter's bright and honest personality."Ah," he thought, as he watched Bokuto move from table to table chatting animately with the customers. "I think I'm falling for him."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857340
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super uber self conscious with my work recently so I had to sit down and force myself to write because it's bokuaka week and I guess my love for bokuaka just transcends everything. Or well, almost everything. I still think this is really shitty and I apologise for any part that seems out of place or if they seem ooc. I'm trying to work on that :'> Otherwise enjoy

Keiji could remember the first time he actually fell in love. 

It was a Sunday morning, slightly chilly outside, so he decided to head to a nearby cafe to consolidate his learning instead of going to the library as usual. When he pushed the door to the cafe that was just down the street, he was immediately surrounded by a warm atmosphere - both literally and figuratively. 

  
  


The heater was blasting hot air, making the whole building warm and cozy like what he had hoped. But besides that, the waiter that was leaning against the counter straightened, a beaming smile on his lips as he greeted Keiji enthusiastically. The male tightened his grip on his notes, not very used to such a loud personality.

"Welcome! You're one of our first customers! Everyone's late today, I guess because it's so cold and dreary outside." The waiter didn't stop talking as he led Keiji to his booth, seemingly not caring that the latter had hardly spoken since he entered the cafe. 

“You don’t really talk, huh?” Akaashi froze. He’s received variations of that comment over the years, some as a passing remark, but some were meant to hurt, malice dripping behind those innocent words. He sneaked a glance at the waiter, but he didn't seem to realize how tense he had gotten. “Well that’s fine, I can speak enough for the both of us. I need to stop talking now, in case I scare you away - Tsukishima said that I talk too much and that’s why customers don’t come back” 

_ Ah,  _ Keiji noted, an amused smile creeping onto his face.  _ He’s sulking now.  _

“Well,” he took a seat, glancing up at the taller male. “I don’t think you scare customers off,” He paused to take a look at the waiter’s name tag. “Bokuto-san. I think you’re very welcoming, and that’s not scary in the slightest.” Bokuto smiled even wider - if that was even possible - and Keiji was positive he was  _ glowing. _ He bounded off with an excited whoop, heading behind the counter to yell something at ‘Tsukki’. 

Glancing down at the menu, Keiji silently thanked the gods for bringing him to this cafe. 

Since that day, he found himself frequenting the cafe more often than he needed to be. Bokuto was often serving the customers, so he would get a seat at the back of the cafe and admire the male as he chatted energetically to the public with seemingly boundless energy. On days where he had to rush for morning lectures, he grabbed coffee to go instead, and if he was lucky enough, Bokuto would be behind the counter. 

The first time that occurred, he was slightly shocked to see the waiter behind the cash register instead of flitting about between customers. “You’re here again…” Bokuto trailed off, tilting his head to the side. 

“Hey, I never did catch your name, did I?”

Keiji smiled. 

“I’m Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.” 

After paying for his coffee, he looked down at the cup to find a (messy) message that was obviously written by Bokuto. 

“Hey hey hey,  ~~Akash~~ ~~Agaashi~~ Akaashi! You have a really pretty name :D and a really pretty face ;D you seem really smart too- anyway, hope to see you here again~” He felt his heart skip a beat when he read those words, and actually had to stop in the middle of the busy street, a small blush forming on his cheeks. 

_ Oh no,  _ He thought, pressing the cup to his chest as he forced himself to continue walking in the direction of the university.  _ I think I’m falling for Bokuto-san.  _

-

Bokuto was moody at times too, Keiji soon realised. A little after the ‘message on the cup’ incident, the student finally gathered enough courage to ask to exchange numbers with the waiter, who was more than willing to do so. They’ve hung out a few times since, sneaking in some time during Bokuto’s breaks and on the rare days that they were free. 

He was easily affected by the environment, and if he repeatedly messed up, he would go all dejected, like a puppy that just got scolded by its owner. Keiji observed as Bokuto was having one of his moods and accidentally spilt coffee over a (very frustrated) customer, and had to be dragged behind the counter until he could pull himself together again. Gathering his materials, he walked up to the front of the store. 

“Can I take your order?” Bokuto never sounded so upset before, it actually tugged at Akaashi’s heartstrings. “Oh, Akaashi! It’s you.” He made a face, glancing at the customer who was still yelling at Tsukishima about how the staff here clearly lacked training and that  _ some annoying  _ staff who can’t keep their bloody mouth shut should just be fired. He winced, looking down at the cash register. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that. I failed my mathematics quiz yesterday, so i haven’t been the jolliest of people today.” Bokuto mumbled, fiddling with his apron. 

“It’s fine. She’s just an unreasonable customer - she probably deserved the coffee that you split on her anyways. You aren’t annoying in the slightest, I assure you.” Keiji said, albeit a little awkwardly. He was never good at comforting people since he never really had the luxury of receiving such comfort either. Still, he felt like he couldn’t just sit by and watch as Bokuto sunk into the depths of his self-depreciation, considering how much he had helped Keiji by just being  _ him.  _

Bokuto started to smile, seeming more like himself. 

“Aww, you’re trying to cheer me up? Thank you, ‘kaashi. I’ll just try my best not to make any more mistakes since I’m on counter duty now,” He pulled a face. “But really, thank you.” The sincere acknowledgement of his efforts touched Keiji’s heart, only making him fall even more for the charming waiter. 

“I-it’s alright, Bokuto-san. I should be taking my leave now.”

“See you tomorrow!” 

“Yeah… see you tomorrow, Bokuto-san.” 

-

It was another dreary and cold Sunday, when Keiji stopped going to the cafe. He pushed the door to the cafe open, notes in his arms. When he wasn’t immediately greeted with Bokuto’s boisterous voice, he immediately sensed that something was off. Tsukishima was at the counter instead, and he looked slightly alarmed to see the student standing near the entrance of the cafe. He smoothed out the wrinkles on his apron, making sure that there was someone manning the counter, before stepping out and approaching the elder male. 

“Bokuto-san is on his break right now,” Tsukishima said, drawing Keiji’s attention. The latter straightened, a blush now evident on his cheeks. 

“O-Oh. I was just surprised to not hear him once I enter the cafe,” He chuckled awkwardly, moving towards the back of the cafe to his usual seat. Tsukishima looked like he was about to say something, then stopped himself, heading back towards the counter. He had a tight smile on his face, and it made Keiji feel slightly unsettled as he continued to move past the few customers who decided to take refuge in the cosy cafe. 

Right as he sat down in the corner booth, a very familiar voice reached his ears, causing him to whip his head around in surprise. 

“Bokuto-san?” He asked softly, shocked to see the waiter seated right behind him, eagerly clinging on to a tall male who had a terrible bedhead. 

“You’re so loud-” Horrible bedhead whined, pushing Bokuto away. The latter hardly seemed to mind, instead tightening his grip on his forearm. 

“Yeah but you love me, right, right?” 

“No, I hate you.” 

“Nah, you love me ~ I’m the only other person who can put up with your bullshit anyway.” The both of them dissolved into giggles. 

Keiji swallowed the dry lump in his throat, turning away from the heartwarming scene. His heart hurt, more than he thought that it could. He had dated a few girls back in highschool, but none of them were anything serious. The first time he felt his heart flutter, was when he stepped into this tiny cafe and met Bokuto.  _ So he’s taken,  _ He thought numbly, gathering his things up and leaving without so much as a goodbye.  _ Of course he is, after all, who wouldn’t love Bokuto-san?  _

Keiji never went back to the cafe afterwards. 

-

It’s been three weeks after the incident, and Bokuto had stopped hoping that his favourite customer would ever come back.    
“Did I finally scare him off, Tsukki?” Bokuto looked more dejected than ever that morning, and his usual spiked up hair was let down today, which was more than any indication that he felt horrible. 

“No, but you may have broken his heart.” The blonde was busy preparing drinks for a customer, while Bokuto was supposed to be manning the counter. After he kept making mistakes, (misspelling names, giving the wrong change) he was tasked to help Tsukishima. Instead, he was just leaning against the machine, watching as Tsukishima worked, and whined. 

“Broken his heart? What do you mean? I thought I was making it obvious that I’m hitting on him every time he comes!” 

“Yeah, but he saw you with Kuroo-san that day.” Bokuto froze, remembering when his best friend - and also Tsukishima’s boyfriend - finally came back to Japan and paid them a visit. He missed his friend so much that he couldn’t stop clinging onto Kuroo. They used to joke that if they were still single by the time they were 30, they would just get married to each other- that was how close they were to each other, until Kuroo met Tsukishima. (But that’s a story for another time.)

The waiter wailed in distress, grabbing Tsukishima’s arm and causing the blonde to almost spill the drink that he had just crafted. 

“How do I tell him that it’s just a misunderstanding? I was even planning to confess, Tsukki! Ah, this is all Kuroo’s fault-” 

“Akaashi-san is in the music department too. I met him a few times outside the cafe on my way to classes. He spends most of his free time in the piano room on level 3. That’s all I’m going to do to help you. Now please let me go.” Bokuto brightened, patting Tsukishima on the back a few times to express his gratitude. 

“Thanks Tsukki! You’re the best~” 

-

A whole week later, Bokuto was finally ready for his ‘apology-plus-confession’. He spent hours rehearsing in front of the mirror, just in case he got swept up by his emotions and forgot some part of his whole script. Yet, once he pushed the door to the music room open, all thoughts fled his mind. Akaashi was seated at the piano, eyes closed slightly as his fingers danced across the keys. There weren't any words fitted to the melody, unlike the pop songs that Bokuto was used to, but the beautiful tune that came from the piano - came from  _ Akaashi _ \- took his breath away. Only when the last note faded away, did Keiji realise that there was something off. 

He turned around, meeting those honey yellow eyes that he had long began to fall for. For a split second, he couldn’t comprehend what the problem was, then he jumped up, grabbing the music scores off the piano in a panic. 

“Why’re you here?” He exclaimed, clutching the sheets to his chest. 

“I… Tsukishima told me that you spent your free time here. He also told me why you stopped visiting the cafe. I completely understand - wait, no - I mean,,, It was a misunderstanding. I’m single. I haven’t been leading you on or anything, I actually do like you. I like you very much, Akaashi. I was planning to confess sometime soon, but then you suddenly stopped visiting the cafe. I guess I would too, considering how misleading the whole situation with Kuroo was.” 

“Kuroo’s my best friend. He’s also tsukishima’s boyfriend. I- we have nothing between us, I swear. I just- ah… This wasn’t how I was planning this confession, but when I heard you play, all thoughts flew out of my brain and now it’s completely empty, I’m sorry-” 

Bokuto paused when Keiji started to walk towards him, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“So you and… Kuroo-san aren’t a thing?”

“No, of course not. He’s dating Tsukki-”

“And you like me?”

“Very much.”

“... Good. Because I like you too. But I’m running late for my lecture, so I’ll drop by the cafe later. You end at 8 today, right?”

Bokuto’s jaw dropped in surprise when he hard Akaashi’s words, nodding mutely in answer. 

“I-I’ll see you later, ‘kaashi! I love you!” 

“See you later, Bokuto-san. I.. I love you too.” 


End file.
